


GuroTober Day 17: EXPLOSIONS

by Guro_Writer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Explosives, F/F, Guro, Improvised Sex Toys, Object Insertion, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. Caitlyn walks into a brutal trap by a certain loose cannon.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and rape played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 2
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 17: EXPLOSIONS

Oh hey, I think I know that voice. A quick peek around the street corner confirms it. I wonder what Hat Lady's doing all the way down here, shouldn't she be busy arresting jaywalkers or unsuccessfully trying to catch me? Looking for some information, maybe, as she hands a small sack of coins to a hooded figure in exchange for a scrap of paper; good to know not even the mighty Sheriff herself is above some less-than-official exchanges sometimes.

But this might actually be a _great_ opportunity. This side street is suited well enough, so I just need a bit of wire, and then put this here, and that over there... Perfect. And now... “Help! Someone help me!” I shift my voice down a bit so she doesn't immediately recognise me, but I think Hat Lady would probably take the bait either way. After all, she can't just risk leaving a citizen in danger, and if it really is me, she could snag an easy arrest at least.

“What's wrong? Where ar-” As expected, Hat Lady rushes around the corner with her fancy rifle at the ready, only for her shout – and leg – to be cut short by the little present I left for her as she totally runs into the tripwire, triggering the shrapnel charge ...okay, explosive crammed inside a can full of glass shards and rusty nails. At such a close range, the blast completely shreds Catilyn's right foot, leaving only a ruined bloody stump where her ankle used to be as she falls onto the ground with a surprised scream, scraping her arms and knees and losing her – admittedly nice – dark blue top hat.

I keep watching Hat Lady for a moment longer as she tries to get up, only to almost fall flat on her face, finally realising the damage to her leg as she turns on her back to get a look at it, and judging from the way it's bent, the blast may have broken her other ankle too, on top of the burns and cuts reaching up almost to her knees, even though her heavy leather boots soaked up some of the damage, getting singed and torn in the process. “Help! I am injured, I need help please!” As soon as she realises she's not getting very far on her own, Hat Lady starts calling for help, but down here people aren't nearly as quick to rush to the aid of others. It could be a trap after all.

As there's no reaction even after several moments, Hat Lady keeps frantically looking around, then starts to gingerly pull herself towards her dropped rifle with just her arms, which is when I make my grand entrance. “My, my, what do we have here? Look who walked into my trap, just like I plann-” I can't stop myself from giggling, before I burst out laughing, as I place my foot on the rifle just as Caitlyn is about to reach for it and push it out of her reach.

“You!” For someone who's currently lying on the ground, bleeding and sans functioning legs the blue-haired woman in a low-cut dark blue dress and a bunch of belts is being awfully combative.

“Me.” I reply with a grin as Caitlyn glares at me.

“I could have known; who else would stoop so low?”

“Who else would place such a devious and brilliant trap. Not. You just ran right into it like a big klutz, Hat Lady.”

“You only managed to fool me by preying on my morals.” Caitlyn is still firing back, but her pain still shows in her strained expression and gritted teeth as she keeps scanning her surroundings for some way out. “Not like someone like you would know anything about those.”

“You call it morals, I call them restrictions. And besides, look around.” I gesture at the old facades of the buildings around us, their original colour all but vanished under the omnipresent dark layer of soot, dust and oil, the ground covered in the same grime, yet picked clean of every little bit of scrap or trash, because someone will still have a use for it. “Does this look like a 'moral' place to you? No one here is gonna help you.”

“What are you talking about? Why wouldn't-”

“You don't get it, do you? Of course little Miss holier-than-thou up high in her ivory tower wouldn't understand. What have you people up there ever done for us other than toss more garbage and dirt our way? Nothing. Yet you presume to judge us and try to enforce your laws. Tell me how that is 'moral'.”

Hat Lady seems at a loss for words, either because she really has no answer, or because she's stumped at this kind of argument from me of all people – and I must say, I'm kinda impressed by myself too for that one. “That's not the same! People like you are-”

“Whatever, bored now.” I cut her off by forcing a small but not-yet armed grenade into her mouth and Caitlyn just 'mmmph's at me. “Hey, how do I get your dress off?”

As expected there's no answer other than an angry glare, and from the looks of it, there's a probably a zipper or lacing or whatever on the back, so instead I just pull down the front of Caitlyn's dress to reveal her dark blue bra, before just tearing that away to fully bare her decently large breasts. “That's not fair, how come yours are so much bigger than mine?” I roughly grope one of her breasts, sinking my fingers into the nice and soft flesh before Hat Lady pushes my hands away, covering her chest with her arms. Spoilsport.

Only now do I notice the handcuffs Hat Lady has hanging from her belt – well, one of the like ten belts she has all over her – and take them, snapping one end around one of her wrists and pulling her arm up, then when she tries to stop me with the other, I stomp right onto her elbow, grinding it against the ground with my heel and Caitlyn lets out a pained gasp as I use the opportunity to grab that arm too and cuff both of her wrists around a gutter pipe over her head, leaving her pretty much totally at my mercy.

After groping and squeezing her boobs for a little longer as Caitlyn keeps blushing and trying to squirm away, I pull out a tiny little explosive, twisting both halves to arm it before placing it right between Hat Lady's breasts. With a panicked noise she starts struggling and squirming, but there's nothing Caitlyn can do as I press her breasts together around the bomb – though it's really little more than a firework if you ask me – counting down in my head and only turning away my face at the last second to avoid the blast.

 _BANG_! The sound leaves my ears ringing for a moment as Hat Lady screams through her gag, starting to thrash around as a small splatter of blood covers my cheek. Turning back to her, I find tears streaming down Caitlyn's face, and her sternum and the inside of her breasts burnt and bloody, small chunks of flesh blasted away to reveal some of the red and yellow tissue beneath.

Admiring the mess and Caitlyn's pained face for a little longer, I start rubbing myself through my shorts, getting wet within moments. “Don't worry, we're not done yet.” I crouch down between Hat Lady's legs, lift the hem of her dress, pulling down her white panties to reveal a nice and smooth pussy as she tries to close her legs, but my feet are blocking her.

“Aw, no need to be embarrassed. If anything, you should be afraid.” Hat Lady starts shaking her head with a pleading expression, trying to say something through her gag as I pull out a small rocket from my bag. Pressing the tip of the long, slender metal projectile right against her pussy, parting her labia with the tip, I give her a nice long time to take in what's about to happen before I push it all the way into her pussy and Caitlyn lets out a muffled scream.

“Don't be like that. I've got one too, look.” I take out another identical rocket, briefly standing up to pull down my shorts, revealing my dripping wet, kinda, sorta shaved, pussy, before squatting down with my legs spread, placing the rocket upright on the ground and lowering my waiting pussy onto it, gasping in pleasure. “I'm gonna have a blast watching you blow up.” At least I hope it's gonna be her, because if _I_ ended up with the rocket that still has a payload, we're _both_ gonna look really stupid in a minute.

Hat Lady looks at me as if I'm some kind of madwoman – and I guess, yeah, sanity is a bit overrated – as I continue gasping and moaning as I ride my rocket, steadying it with one hand, while the other alternates between reaching under my top to rub my own breasts, groping Caitlyn's, and fucking her with the rocket in her pussy, while she continues ineffectually pleading and squirming. But before long, her expression turns to fear as I feel I'm getting closer to cumming and I take out a small remote detonator with only an ominous – and oh-so-tempting – red button on it.

Any second now... I _think_ I got the rockets the right way around, but then again, if anything the little edge of danger only makes things more exciting, and my orgasm all the better, as I climax moments later, shuddering and moaning as I sink myself deep onto the rocket, closing my eyes as my fingers clench around the detonator for the moment of truth...

 _BOOM!_ As Hat Lady's struggles grow more panicked, suddenly the rocket explodes in her pussy with a burst of gore, the smell of blood and burnt flesh filling the air. A singed, gaping hole not only in her pussy, but even splitting open her lower abdomen, Caitlyn shrieks through her gag and thrashes around in pain as I continue my orgasm, my pussy clenching tight around the rocket as I keep gasping and moaning, before slowly winding down.

As my climax finally subsides, I get up, still panting, and the rocket covered in my juices as I lean down to get a closer look at Hat Lady's ravaged pussy, a mixture of charred black, glistening red flesh and some other interesting colours of internal organs, a huge pool of blood gathering between her legs. Glad that wasn't me.

Caitlyn is still crying and weakly struggling, but unless someone magicked her into a hospital this very second, she's probably beyond saving, so after leisurely watching her squirm for a good few seconds, I decide to put her out of her misery, pulling the pin from the grenade stuck in her mouth as her eyes widen in terror at what's about to happen. “Bye, Hat Lady.”

I take a step back as once more Hat Lady starts thrashing and pleading, but there's nothing she can do, and only a few seconds later, the grenade explodes, Caitlyn's face disappearing in a shower of blood and gore as her body instantly goes limp. Her lower jaw torn off on one side and some of her teeth gone, there's practically nothing left of her upper jaw, nose or eyes, the bloody hole exposing parts of her skull and brain. Yep, she's _super_ dead.

“Rest in Pieces.” I don't have the key to her handcuffs, nor can I think of anything to do with the body, so after picking up Hat Lady's rifle and hat – does that make me Hat Girl now? – I give her one last glance before turning to leave the body to whoever has some use for it. Down here, there's always takers.

**Author's Note:**

> Some hours late because I was just too tired yesterday evening (and also had to give the story another pass of editing). Jinx getting her payback for Day 12, kind of. I still don't know any more about League than a few days ago, so no idea how accurate I got the characters and setting. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
